The present invention relates to a clip used for mounting an interior component such as a spoiler, a molding, a trim or the like to a member to be mounted, such as a panel of an automobile. In particular, it relates to a clip which can be mounted with no problem from the side opposite the punched and perforated portion on the mount receiving member.
Generally, a clip is used to attach a mounting portion such as a spoiler, a molding, a trim or the like to a member to be mounted, such as a panel of an automobile. Many such clips have been traditionally provided, and the shapes of the legs thereof varied. The overall shape of the clip depends on the type and shape of the mounting member to be mounted; the shape of the legs also varies.
A clip for mounting a mounting portion such as a trim or the like to a mounting hole of a mount receiving member, such as a body panel or the like, is equipped with a leg portion to be inserted into the mounting hole; the leg portion is equipped with a support column, and an elastic claw protruding to both sides from the tip portion side of the support column. The leg portion is inserted into the mounting hole of the mount receiving member, and the elastic claw is engaged with and mounted to the periphery of the mounting hole on the back side of the mount receiving member.
When detaching the mounting portion from the mount receiving member, the leg portion is pressed inward so that the outer diameter of the leg portion becomes small, a pullout force is applied exceeding the holding force to the leg portion, and the engagement of the elastic claw is moved outward from the periphery of the mounting hole to remove the leg from the mounting hole.
In many cases, burrs are formed in parallel to the axial direction on the side opposite the punched side in the periphery of the mounting hole punched and perforated on the mount receiving member in order to attach the clip.
Normally, the clip is mounted from the same side as the punched side to the mounting hole punched and perforated in the mount receiving member (the regular punch side). Normally, the distal end of the leg of the clip is thinner so that the distal end of the narrowed leg does not touch the burr, and the clip can be mounted normally.
However, when mounting a clip to a mount receiving member that is decorated on both sides of the back door of an automobile or the like, in some cases, a clip is mounted to the mounting hole of the mount receiving member from the side opposite the punched side (the reverse punch side). If a clip is mounted to the mounting hole from the reverse punch side, the burr protruding in the axial direction from the periphery of the mounting hole bites into the root side of the thickened leg portion of the clip, so that in some cases, it is impossible to carry out correctly assembly thereof, and a significant load is required in assembly. Furthermore, after mounting of the clip, it is difficult to obtain a strong removal force, and, in some cases, it may easily come off.
Patent Document 1, published Japanese application JP2013-509556, discloses a fastener (clip) equipped with a head, a flexible fixed blade (a retainer wing) connected to the head, and a guide ring that is slidable along the fixed blade. A guide slot is formed in the fixed blade, and the guide ring has a follower arm that is slidable along the guide slot. As the fastener is inserted into the hole (mounting hole) of the component (mount receiving member), the guide ring slides along the fixed blade and deflects the fixed blade inward.
The fastener of Patent Document 1 not only provides a strong holding force, but it also reduces the insertion force.
Since the fastener of Patent Document 1 has a guide ring, even when fasteners are mounted from the opposite side of the location punched in the mounting hole, the insertion load is reduced, and assembly is expected to be easy to carry out.
However, this fastener consists of two portions. One concern is that, prior to mounting the fastener to the component portions, the guide ring may come off the fastener due to vibration or contact with another portion. It is therefore necessary to pay attention to transport of the fastener, as well as handling during storage.
Patent Document 2, published Japanese application JP2012-112464, discloses a clip mounted to a mating member by inserting an anchor (leg) into a mounting hole penetrating the mating member (mount receiving member). The anchor is equipped with at least one pair of struts which are divided along the axis and can be tilted in a mutually crossing direction and elastic claws individually coupled to these struts. By inserting the anchor into the mounting hole of the mating member and engaging the elastic claw around the edge of the mounting hole, force for holding the anchor against the mating member can be obtained.
In mounting the clip, when inserting the anchor into the mounting hole of the mating member, the elastic claw of the anchor passes through the mounting hole while being deflected in the inward direction, with the joining portion that joins with the support acting as a fulcrum, and the engagement surface of the elastic claw engages the periphery of the mounting hole. In detaching the clip, when an extraction force exceeding the specified value is applied to the anchor, the anchor is tilted so that the two struts cross each other without contacting each other. As a result, the elastic claws are disengaged from the periphery of the mounting hole, and the anchor can be pulled out.
With the clip of Patent Document 2, both elastic claws are not scraped off by the edge of the mounting hole, and the anchor's holding force is maintained even if the clip is used repeatedly.
The clip of Patent Document 2 tilts so that when an extracting force exceeding the holding force is applied to the anchor, the two struts cross each other without contacting each other. With this structure, although it is possible to withdraw the anchor without difficulty, it is difficult to obtain a high extraction force, and the holding force needed cannot be obtained; these are problematic issues.
Further, in the case of mounting the clip from the side opposite the side punched into the mounting hole, it is expected that it will be difficult to assemble the clip of Patent Document 2 due to burrs, similar to the problem experienced with a normal clip.
For this reason, in order to mount interior portions such as spoilers, moldings, trim and the like to a mount receiving member such as the panel of an automobile, a clip has been sought wherein, even when mounting the clip from the side opposite where the mounting hole has been punched in the mount receiving member, the clip that can be reliably mounted without being influenced by the burr of the mounting hole.
Furthermore, a clip has been sought that has high removal force after mounting, and that exhibits sufficient holding force.
Patent Reference 1—[Patent Document 1] Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2013-509556
Patent Reference 2—[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-112464